Perfect Writer:1.00:CDP OEM/Edit/PW.COM
Apparently this version was released after 1.05, as it has later copyright year and it was compiled with newer compiler. Strings 0x8C8C-0x8C99 Apparently it is compiled in Lattice C 1.01 Lattice C 1.01 0x9778-0x977B MENU.COM file. MENU 0x977D-0x9782 See above. A:MENU 0x9784-0x9788 -swap 0x978A-0x978F PW.SWP file. pw.swp 0x9791-0x97A6 Can't create swap file 0x97A9-0x97BD Creating swap file... 0x97C0-0x97DC Error in creating swap file!! 0x97DE-0x97E5 PW.SWP file. a:pw.swp 0x97E7-0x97E9 MSS 0x97EB-0x97EE name 0x97F0-0x97F6 NAME.ME 0x97F8-0x982D Copyright. © 1983, Perfect Software Inc. -- Type ESC ? for help 0x982F-0x984B Program name and version. Perfect Writer Version 1.00 ( 0x984D-0x984E ) 0x9851 Empty space. 0x98DA-0x98E9 Too many buffers 0x98EC-0x98F0 Save 0x98F2-0x98F6 View 0x98F8-0x98FD Spell 0x98FF-0x9903 Wrap 0x9905-0x990E Overwrite 0x9910-0x9916 Normal 0x9918-0x991F Mark Set 0x9921-0x9926 Quote: 0x9928-0x993D Reverse Search : 0x993F-0x9947 Not Found 0x9949-0x995E Forward Search : 0x9960-0x9969 Control-X: 0x996B-0x9971 Escape: 0x9976-0x9984 Unknown command 0x9988-0x99A4 Ignore changes this session? 0x99A6-0x99B8 File to Find : 0x99BA-0x99BC MSS 0x99BE-0x99E1 Buffer Exists! Buffer to Use : 0x99E3-0x99EA New File 0x99EC-0x99FD Delete Mode : 0x99FF-0x9A23 Discard modifications you have made? 0x9A25-0x9A37 File To Read : 0x9A39-0x9A42 Writing... 0x9A44-0x9A52 Can't open file 0x9A54-0x9A5F File Written 0x9A61-0x9A74 File To Write : 0x9A76-0x9A84 Left margin is 0x9A86-0x9A8C Point: 0x9A8E-0x9A96 length: 0x9A98-0x9AA0 column: 0x9AA2-0x9AA8 mark: 0x9AAA-0x9AB0 line: 0x9AB2-0x9AC8 Switch to Buffer : 0x9ACA-0x9ADB Create new buffer? 0x9ADD-0x9AE3 NAME.ME 0x9AE5-0x9AF4 Right margin is 0x9AF6-0x9B09 Delete Buffer : 0x9B0B-0x9B18 Does not exist 0x9B1A-0x9B2D Can't delete current 0x9B2F-0x9B45 Delete Modified Buffer? 0x9B47-0x9B56 Mode Name : 0x9B58-0x9B68 No More Mode Room 0x9B6A-0x9B6E Arg: 0x9B70-0x9B73 save 0x9B75-0x9B78 wrap 0x9B7A-0x9B82 overwrite 0x9B84-0x9B88 spell 0x9B8A-0x9B8D view 0x9B8F-0x9BA3 Query Replace : 0x9BA5-0x9BB3 Replace : 0x9BB5-0x9BC0 with : 0x9BC2-0x9BCC Replacing ' 0x9BCE-0x9BD5 ' with ' 0x9BD7-0x9BDC Okay? 0x9BDE-0x9BED Confirm Replace? 0x9BEF-0x9BF2 0x9BF4-0x9BFF Unknown Mode 0x9C01-0x9C02 - 0x9C04-0x9C06 %- 0x9C08-0x9C19 ??? ř344{4C5Off Screen 0x9C24-0x9C31 Invalid Buffer 0x9C33-0x9C3E Del cur buff 0x9C40-0x9C51 Can't copy to self 0x9C53-0x9C60 Out of Memory! 0x9C62-0x9C71 Swap Write Error 0x9C73-0x9C81 Swap Read Error 0x9C83-0x9C94 Fatal Paging Fault 0x9C96-0x9CA4 Swap file full! 0x9CA8-0x9CB4 No more marks 0x9CB6-0x9CC1 Invalid mark 0x9CC3-0x9CD5 Mark in wrong buff! 0x9CD7-0x9CEA Read Error or no EOF 0x9CEC-0x9CF6 Write Error 0x9CF8-0x9D02 Swapping... 0x9D04-0x9D0B npages: 0x9D0D-0x9D20 File To Insert: 0x9D22-0x9D24 MSS 0x9D26-0x9D2E Not Found 0x9D30-0x9D49 Write Region To File: 0x9D4B-0x9D54 Writing... 0x9D56-0x9D68 Can't write to file 0x9D6A-0x9D7F Region written to file 0x9D81-0x9D93 Illegal File Name: 0x9D95-0x9D9A PW.HLP file. pw.hlp 0x9D9C r 0x9D9E-0x9DA5 See above. a:pw.hlp 0x9DA7-0x9DBA Can't open help file 0x9DBC-0x9DD0 Help Selection : 0x9DD2-0x9DE2 Invalid Selection 0x9DE4-0x9DF7 File To Spell : 0x9DF9-0x9E09 Can't Save Buffer 0x9E0B-0x9E0D -n 0x9E0F-0x9E10 PS.COM file ps 0x9E12-0x9E15 See above. a:ps 0x9E17-0x9E24 Cannot find PS 0x9E26-0x9E44 Number of lines per page <50>: 0x9E46-0x9E4D @newpage 0x9E50-0x9E5B -typewriter 0x9E5D-0x9E81 Pause for insertion of single sheets? 0x9E83-0x9E89 -pause 0x9E8B-0x9E8D -p 0x9E8F-0x9E93 -tab 0x9E95 Empty space. 0x9E97-0x9E98 PF.COM file. pf 0x9E9A-0x9E9D See above. a:pf 0x9E9F-0x9EAC Cannot find PF 0x9EAE-0x9EB0 : 0x9EB2-0x9EC7 What is the Root? 0x9EC9-0x9ED5 What should ' 0x9ED7-0x9EED ' be changed to? 0x9EEF-0x9F2E A-Add, C-Change, E-Edit, I-Ignore, R-Root, ?-Help, 0x9F30-0x9F3A ADDDICT.SPL file. ADDDICT.SPL 0x9F3C-0x9F55 Haha. This is the string to bash 0x9F57-0x9F83 Which drive do you want a directory of : 0x9F85-0x9F92 Illegal drive! 0xA286-0xA29A Can't open stdin file 0xA29D-0xA2B4 Can't create stdout file 0xA2FA-0xA2FC CON 0xA2FE-0xA300 AUX 0xA302-0xA305 COM1 0xA307-0xA30A LPT1 0xA30C-0xA30E PRN 0xA310-0xA312 NUL Program in Action